Antimatsu
by Seiiza
Summary: Las partes contrarias de los Matsuno, ¿cómo se relacionarán entre ellos? Osomatsu: ama a sus hermanos, sería capaz de morir por ellos. Karamatsu: Odia a todos sus hermanos, desearía verlos muertos. Choromatsu: ama a sus hermanos mayores, odia a los menores. Ichimatsu: admira a Karamatsu. Jyushimatsu: es el más serio de todos. Todomatsu: se la pasa encerrado en su hogar.
1. Osomatsu

~~Osomatsu~~

El hermano mayor de seis sextillizos, Matsuno Osomatsu hombre que ama a sus hermanos de forma enfermiza, los ama tanto que por ellos sería capaz de matar o morir, trata de siempre verlos felices, pese a las consecuencias. "Son mis preciados hermanos, los amo tanto" normalmente siempre dice eso a la gente que le rodea. Cualquiera pensaría al verlo "está loco" o "está enfermo". Pero a él realmente no le importa.

—Choromatsu está espiando a Karamatsu, se ve tan lindo...— cada día seguía a sus hermanos para ver qué era lo que hacían, siempre asegurándose de que nadie los tocará o les hiciera algo malo

—Karamatsu está sentado en una banca, tan perfecto. —continuaba diciendo en voz baja, solo audible para él, mientras lo anotaba en una libreta. —Muy bien, ahora iré a ver lo que hacen mis otros pequeños.

Caminaba por la estrecha calle que daba hacía un río, pensó que tal vez Jyushimatsu estaría ahí junto con Ichimatsu, ya que solía siempre ir a todas partes evitando que Ichimatsu se acercara lo menos posible a Karamatsu y que estuviera con Todomatsu era totalmente imposible porque él se había quedado en casa como el nini que es.  
Y así era, efectivamente al salir de aquella estrecha calle se encontraban ambos sentados cerca del río, se acercó lo suficiente cerca para verlos bien pero también lo suficiente lejos para que no pudiera ser notado por aquellos dos.

—Ichimatsu esta con su preciada foto de Karamatsu, ignorando a Jyushimatsu...— volvió a abrir su libreta para anotar, como si fuera todo un detective. Siempre anotando todas las acciones de sus hermanos y sacando fotos, guardándolas como un preciado tesoro, demostrando a si el cariño que les tenía a sus pequeños hermanos.

—Jyushimatsu continua hablándole a Ichimatsu, sin embargo este parece no prestarle atención. Oh querido Jyushimatsu, yo te podría prestar toda la atención que desees, de cualquier manera está bien así.— el quinto hermano solía solo estar con Ichimatsu, odiaba a Karamatsu porque le quitaba toda la atención de su preciado Ichimatsu y en cuanto a los otros hermanos, le daba igual su presencia.

"Parece que volveré a casa para estar un rato con Totty hasta que los demás regresen" pensó en sus adentros y sonrío para sí mismo sin darse cuenta de la presencia que estaba detrás de él.

— ¡Osomatsu niisan!— gritó enfurecido el tercer hermano de la familia Matsuno. —Te he dicho miles de veces que no debes espiarlos ni seguirlos, maldición.

—Oh mi pequeño Choromatsu, baja la voz. — el mayor intento tranquilizar a su hermano. Inmediatamente tomó su mano para poder alejarlo de ahí antes de que los otros dos los notarán.

—Osomatsu niisan, deberías dejar a esos malditos. No merecen que te preocupes por ellos. No merecen ni siquiera existir esos bastardos. — Osomatsu solo le sonreía a su pequeño hermano para tranquilizarlo, pero era totalmente en vano.

—Vamos cálmate por favor Choromatsu, sabes que te adoro tanto como a ellos, no puedo simplemente dejarlos, ¿qué pasaría si les pasa algo y no estoy ahí para protegerlos?— le dedicó una tierna mirada al menor, pero eso solo aumentaba su enojo.

—Osomatsu niisan, ellos no merecen tu protección, no merecen nada, ni tuyo ni de Karamatsu niisan— el chico enojado decidió retirarse a seguir observando a su otro hermano mayor, dejado solo a Osomatsu.

—Parece que ya es hora de regresar a casa... Choromatsu, parece que hoy no has sido un buen niño, ¿qué debería hacer para corregir eso?

* * *

Hola! de nuevo dejo un fic, ahora más largo que los anteriores °^°  
Las partes contrarias de los Matsu. Me base en unas imágenes que vi en facebook de Arpkart


	2. Karamatsu

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
Advertencias:** Por el momento ninguna (?)

* * *

 ****Karamatsu

Otra vez el maldito de Choromatsu lo había seguido, de alguna manera ya se estaba acostumbrando, pero sin duda era algo, bastante incómodo y perturbador.

—Maldito, deberías morirte— dijo para sí mismo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

Matsuno Karamatsu, él bueno... odia a sus hermanos, todo lo contrario a Osomatsu. Él quisiera verlos muertos si es posible, no los soporta. Solo actúa de manera amable con ellos para ganarse su confianza, es mejor tener al enemigo cerca.

Sin nada más que hacer se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó hacía su casa, quizá Choromatsu lo seguiría hasta ahí y se volvería todo un caos. No fue muy diferente a lo que pasó en realidad.  
Entró a su casa sin más y para su fortuna, por lo menos eso creyó, no vio que Choromatsu estuviera cerca... ¡Gran error!

— ¡Karamatsu niisan bienvenido!— le recibió de forma animada el chico de camisa verde. Lo estaba esperando desde hace un rato, de haber sido por él hubieran llegado juntos. Si tan solo su otro hermano que admiraba no estuviera tan obsesionado con los otros tres menores...

—Oh, gracias Choromatsu— le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, debía cuidar hasta la más mínima apariencia. "Muérete" pensó para sí mismo mostrando por fuera su sonrisa intacta. — ¿Y los demás?

—Fuera— contestó esta vez Todomatsu. Se encontraba en un rincón de su casa leyendo una revista vieja que había encontrado por ahí.

—Ya veo...— miró a Todomatsu y después regresó su mirada Choromatsu. Se dispuso a entrar y sentarse en el sofá que estaba en su casa.

—Niisan, ¿quieres comer algo?— preguntó Choromatsu con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a un lado de él.

— ¿Eh? No gracias...— "¿Puedes ser más irritante aún Choromatsu?". Definitivamente odiaba a sus hermanos, unos más que otros, pero al final era odio...

Choromatsu suspiró ante la respuesta de su hermano mayor, inmediatamente posó su mirada en el menor de los sextillizos y observó la mirada que le dedicaba a su amado hermano mayor, era fastidioso, siempre hacía lo mismo, observaba a Karamatsu sin más, como si pudiera ver a través de él, pero lo que más le molestaba era que lo hiciera frente a él. Solo Choromatsu podía hacerlo, o al menos eso era lo que él decía.

—Tch, ¿qué tanto miras?— preguntó fastidiado Choromatsu. Por otra parte Totty solo lo ignoro. — ¡Te estoy hablando, basura!— gritó esta vez más fuerte tomando a Todomatsu por el cuello de su camisa.

—Basta Choromatsu— esta vez intervino la voz de Osomatsu que recién llegaba. —Detente— le miró unos segundos mientras tomaba las manos del mencionado. —Tenemos que hablar— su mirada lucía esta vez aterradora, normalmente él no mostraba miradas así a su hermanos.

—S-sí. — ambos se fueron a su habitación a hablar de un tema que seguramente sus otros hermanos ya tenían idea de que era.

"Tan estúpidos como siempre" pensó Karamatsu mientras se acercaba a la ventana. Solo se encontró con una escena bastante típica pero 'asquerosa' para él.  
Totty solo le miraba de reojo aún con su revista en mano, ni siquiera le había importado el hecho de que Choromatsu le hubiese 'atacado' por así decirlo, le era indiferente en realidad... después de 'eso' todo le era diferente para ser sinceros.

—Hemos vuelto— anunciaron los hermanos restantes. Uno con un entusiasmo tan bajo y otro muy alegre.

— ¡Karamatsu niisan!— saltó hacía su hermano dándole un gran abrazo que hizo que ambos se cayeran.

"Con una mierda Ichimatsu..." pensó el mayor al verle tan cerca de él —Oh, Ichimatsu, bienvenido.— le correspondió el abrazo de mala manera, aunque claro que no lo mostró. "Si estuviera el otro idiota aquí... me encantaría ver cómo te quita de encima" pensó refiriéndose a Choromatsu.

"Tch, deja a ese inútil... Ichimatsu." Una mirada resentida desde la puerta de la sala miraba con atención al segundo y cuarto hijo. ¿Acaso eran celos?

* * *

Otro capítulo -v- son realmente cortos xD ya serán más largos. (?)


	3. Choromatsu

**Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

Choromatsu

— ¿De qué quieres hablar niisan?— Choromatsu actuaba tranquilo, al menos eso trataba de demostrar. Era la primera vez que Osomatsu lo miraba de esa forma. No le importaba mientras fuera él quien lo viera así.

—Choromatsu, no puedes tratar mal a tus hermanos, no debes. Podrías recibir un castigo ¿lo sabes?— se acercó lentamente al menor acorralándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Eh, Osomatsu niisan, ¿qué haces?— su expresión continuaba relajada, pero su mirada había cambiado a una más misteriosa podría decirse que una "deseosa".

—Sabes perfectamente lo que hago, lo que haremos, lo que hicimos. No me digas que no lo recuerdas. Harás sentir mal a tu hermano mayor—el mayor acercó su rodilla a la entrepierna del menor y presionó ligeramente.

—Ngh, Osomatsu niisan, espera ellos están...— antes de que pudiera terminar su frase escuchó una voz que lo hizo estremecerse y enfadarse al momento. Tomo a Osomatsu de los hombros y lo movió hacía un lado con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Caminó hacía la puerta la abrió con bastante fuerza como para hacerla azotar, al abrirla logro ver como uno de sus hermano abrazaba a Karamatsu. Esa escena basto para que se acercara al menor y lo tomará con toda su fuerza lanzándolo lejos de su hermano mayor.

— ¡Maldita basura, cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo toques!— se lanzó de nuevo directo a su hermano para tomarlo del cuello y continuar gritándole. —Ustedes tres solo son un maldito problema, ¡para empezar nunca debieron haber nacido!— gritó señalando a sus tres hermanos menores, Ichimatsu, Jyushimatsu y Todomatsu.

Matsuno Choromatsu ¿qué podría decir de él? su actitud lo ha dicho todo. Odia a sus hermanos menores, pero ama e idolatra a sus hermanos mayores. No le gusta que sus hermanos mayores convivan con los menores, odia eso. Si tuviera que ordenar a sus hermanos menores del más fastidioso al menos fastidioso Ichimatsu estaría en el primer puesto y Jyushimatsu en el último. Podría parecer que siempre está pensando en sus hermanos mayores, sin embargo no es así, ni siquiera sus hermanos pueden saber qué es lo que piensa, a veces muestra una cara de él y luego otra. Es un completo idiota que se la vive acosando a sus hermanos mayores y aborreciendo a los menores. Aun siendo un idiota sus pensamientos son algo indescriptibles.

—Choromatsu niisan, suelta ahora mismo a Ichimatsu niisan, el único que tiene la culpa aquí es Karamatsu— por fin había hablado el quinto hermano. Podría haber pasado por alto que Ichimatsu se abalanzara sobre Karamatsu, pero no iba a soportar ver cómo le gritaban y casi golpeaban a Ichimatsu.

"Genial el idiota solo abre su boca para echarme la culpa. Dime, ¿yo tengo la culpa de que la basura de la que nunca te separas siempre me acose?" Karamatsu se levantó y separó a Choromatsu. —Está bien Choromatsu, no te preocupes, Ichimatsu no estaba haciendo nada malo—volvió a poner su habitual sonrisa. Esa sonrisa que esconde el deseo de ver morir a todos esos idiotas.

"Maldita sea Choromatsu, me dejaste 'así' solo para quitarle de encima a Ichimatsu... ah, no importa... ¿verdad?" entre tanto alboroto Osomatsu solo fue capaz de ver como Choromatsu veía con tanto amor a Karamatsu y lo abrazaba tiernamente, este solo correspondía a su abrazo con una sonrisa.

Totty solo los miraba de reojo y continuaba con su lectura, ese chico nunca se metía en sus absurdas peleas. Realmente de esos 5 solo le interesaba Karamatsu, ese chico escondía algo que solo él sabía y no quería decirlo.

Ichimatsu de igual manera veía a Karamatsu con amor pero Choromatsu le impedía acercase a él y Jyushimatsu solo jalaba a Ichimatsu tratando de llevárselo en un intento fallido.

"Esto apesta... "Los seis pensaron lo mismo. A pesar de que siempre vivían lo mismo casi todos los días y estaban acostumbrados a lo mismo, fue la primera vez que pensaron eso.

* * *

Quiero agradecer hasta que me muera a Arpkart, enserio, te loveo mucho, gracias por dejarme usar a los antimatsus


	4. Ichimatsu

Ichimatsu

"No importa si no me deja acercarme a él, no dejaré de amarlo, ni a él ni a los otros" por su cabeza pasaban miles de pensamientos así.

Matsuno Ichimatsu el cuarto hijo de la familia Matsuno ama a sus hermanos, especialmente a Karamatsu. Hace un par de años le construyó una especie de altar a Karamatsu, no pasó ni una hora, el altar estaba destruido junto con la habitación y dentro de ella estaba Choromatsu enfadado.

— _¿Quieres explicar esto bastardo?— estaba sonriendo, estaba enojado, parecía que iba a explotar, su cara estaba roja y se podían notar algunas venas resaltadas en la frente, sus puños estaban enroscados, sí, estaba en verdad enojado._

— _Choromatsu_ _niisan, eso...— no lo dejo continuar,_ _Choromatsu_ _se fue contra el menor propiciándole un golpe directo en la nariz y tirándolo al suelo._

— _¡Maldita sea_ _Ichimatsu,_ _muérete!— volvió a ir contra el menor, esta vez colocándose encima de él para golpearlo nuevamente, aunque fue detenido por el quinto y primer hermano respectivamente._

— _¡Basta_ _Choromatsu!— gritó el mayor tomándolo por la cintura y_ _jalándolo_ _hacía él librando a_ _Ichimatsu_ _del agarre del mencionado_ _._

— _Vamos, Ichimatsu niisan levántate— le extendió una mano Jyushimatsu, éste la tomo y se levantó. La mirada que Choromatsu le dedicaba a Ichimatsu sin duda alguna era aterradora, igualmente la mirada que Jyushimatsu le dedicaba al tercer hermano aterraba. En cuanto a los otros dos, Osomatsu trataba de sacar al tercero de la habitación, Ichimatsu solo sujetaba el suéter de Jyushimatsu escondiéndose detrás de él, dejando caer ya unas lágrimas. Estaba asustado._

— _Jyushimatsu_ _gracias— las lágrimas seguían saliendo a pesar de que el dueño intentaba retenerlas._

— _No es nada_ _niisan...— lo abrazó lentamente sintiendo su cuerpo junto al suyo, realmente era increíble tenerlo de esa forma. De un momento incrementó la fuerza del abrazo, llegando a hacer daño al menor que solo soltó un pequeño quejido. —Lo siento._  
 _"Tú estúpida obsesión con aquel imbécil te llevará a la ruina_ _Ichi_ _niisan"_

—Karamatsu niisan, ¿podemos hablar?— llamo la atención del mayor jalándolo del suéter.

— ¡¿Me estas jodiendo Ichimatsu?!— Iba ahí otra vez, para golpear al chico.

—Espera Choromatsu— le detuvo tomándolo del hombro. —Vamos afuera Ichimatsu— ¿había escuchado bien? Karamatsu decidió hablar con el maldito de Ichimatsu, era desagradable.

"Así que hoy si piensas hacerle un poco de caso a tu admirador. Sorprendente Karamatsu niisan" se dijo Totty a sí mismo, mientras veía disimuladamente la acción de aquellos que llamaba "hermanos"

—Ichimatsu niisan, dijiste que me acompañarías hoy a 'ese' lugar— ahora fue Jyushimatsu quien detuvo la salida de aquellos dos. —Lo prometiste.

"Maldita sea, no puedo creer que piense esto, pero Jyushimatsu cuento contigo, detén a esos dos" definitivamente en sus adentros Choromatsu estaba muriéndose, jamás accedía Karamatsu a hablar con aquel chico de suéter morado, sabrá Dios por qué. Eso siempre había sido algo a su favor, pero hoy definitivamente había algo raro.

—Será rápido Jyushimatsu— no podía detenerlo… en realidad si podía y quería pero le era difícil, cuando Ichimatsu quiere hacer algo, lo hace sí o sí y más cuando se trata de Karamatsu. "Maldita basura" pensó Jyushi fulminando con la mirada al mencionado.

Salieron afuera y comenzaron a caminar hasta detenerse en un parque, se sentaron en una banca cerca.

—Karamatsu niisan… gracias.

* * *

Gracias por leer ;v;


	5. Jyushimatsu

Jyushimatsu

 _"Nunca me ha gustado verle cerca de ese tipo"_

El chico suspiro para después salir de la habitación. " _¿Qué harás esta vez Ichimatsu?"_ pensó después de haber salido, tenía ganas de escuchar de qué platicaban aquellos dos. _"Acaso él... no, imposible, el jamás haría algo así, ¿cierto?" Esta vez pensó con algo de preocupación._

Matsuno Jyushimatsu, quinto hijo de la familia Matsuno, el "más sensato" por así decirlo, él realmente no suele sonreír. Odia que Ichimatsu le preste tanta atención a Karamatsu, le asquea. Muchas veces ha tratado de hablar con Ichimatsu para que deje de alabarle tanto, sutilmente, claro, porque no podría ir y decirle sin nada más "No quiero verte cerca de él nunca más". Sólo busca de alguna manera 'proteger' a Ichimatsu.

— ¿Gracias?— preguntó con duda. — ¿Por qué?

—Por lo de hace un rato, ayudarme con Choromatsu niisan. — jugaba impaciente con sus dedos. —Niisan, ¿te molesta mi actitud? — bajo su cabeza para evitar mirar los ojos contarios. Tenía miedo de la respuesta de su hermano, lo admiraba completamente. —Puedo dejar de hacerlo si te molesta…

—Está bien, no me molesta. No hagas caso de Choromatsu— "Es obvio que me molesta imbécil, como si no tuviera bastante con soportar al idiota de Choromatsu y Osomatsu acosándome." Era toda una suerte que los pensamientos solo fueran para uno mismo.

— ¡¿De verdad!? — levantó su cabeza mostrando su sonrisa mientras se lanzaba de nuevo a abrazarlo. —Eres tan amable.

"Ugh" —Ya, ya, está bien, ¿solo tenías que preguntar eso?

—No… bueno sí. — suspiró y se levantó de la banca al mismo tiempo que se giraba hacia Karamatsu. —Regresemos ya.

Karamatsu asintió con su cabeza mientras se levantaba y se iban juntos de nuevo hacia su casa que no quedaba tan lejos. Al llegar estaba parado esperándolos Jyushimatsu, su cara mostraba aburrimiento y seriedad. Por dentro definitivamente estaba enojado. Fulminó con la mirada a Karamatsu cuando entró a casa y después tomó a Ichimatsu para irse de ahí.

— ¿No vas a preguntar?— miró incrédulo a Jyushimatsu.

— ¿Vas a contestar?— continúo caminando, observando al frente.

—...— decidió callar. Normalmente Jyushimatsu preguntaba acerca de lo que hacía y de lo que hablaba con sus demás hermanos. Le agradaba de alguna manera, pues de esa manera se sentía protegido. —Dijo que no hiciera caso de…

—Lo escuché— interrumpió firme.

—Nos seguiste.— afirmó e hizo un puchero.

—Apúrate, quizá con un poco de suerte todavía no hayan cerrado— miró de reojo a Ichi el cual volteó su cabeza hacía el otro lado para evitar su mirada. En vez de que Ichimatsu se comportará como "el mayor" se comportaba ciertas veces como el menor y Jyushimatsu como el mayor, ambos ya se habían acostumbrado.

—Espero...— sonrió ligeramente.

— ¿Y los otros?— preguntó Karamatsu a Totty.

—En la habitación, Osomatsu dijo que quería terminar de "hablar"— hizo un claro énfasis en "hablar" pues era obvio que iban a hacer mucho más que hablar.

—Ah, ya. ¿Qué haces?— se sentó a un lado del menor viendo la revista que tenía en las manos.

—Oh, nada, solo leo. — contestó sin dejar de mirar su revista, era solo una revista vieja que había encontrado en un rincón de la casa y como no vio nada más interesante qué hacer, decidió leerla.

—Ah, saldré otro rato— A Karamatsu a decir verdad le agradaba un poco estar con Totty, era un ambiente tranquilo, no como cuando estaba con los otros, exceptuando a Jyushimatsu, con él también era tranquilo. Lo único incómodo era que Todomatsu siempre lo miraba.

—Suerte con la nueva— esta vez sí dejo su revista para verlo. Karamatsu se sorprendió al escuchar eso, sin embargo decidió ignorarlo.

* * *

Olvide subir más acá xD por alguna razón no se publican (?) La vida me odia ;~;


	6. Todomatsu

Todomatsu

Matsuno Todomatsu el sexto y último hijo de la familia Matsuno... Es un NEET. Le gusta ver como las personas se interactúan entre ellas, pero no le gusta interactuar con nadie. Se auto denomina un "observador" que ama las relaciones siempre y cuando él no esté en ellas. Siente curiosidad por la personalidad de Karamatsu, para él es un gran misterio lo que se esconde detrás de esa amabilidad suya. Él no puede creer que alguien así exista, mucho menos después de lo que ha... han pasado.  
Sabe que su hermano actualmente sale con mujeres y no le da importancia en realidad, pero será entretenido ver como Choromatsu, Ichimatsu, Osomatsu o cualquiera de sus hermanos lo tomen.

"Acaban de llegar de afuera y se vuelven a ir, tal parece que solo llegaron a casa a armar un revuelto" pensó mientras posaba su mirada en aquella revista, había llegado a la sección de "moda", la cual ignoro totalmente y votó la revista aún lado del sillón.

"Está muy pacífico, parece que no hay nadie." Imposible, sus dos hermanos mayores seguían dentro de su habitación "platicando" algo de lo que ya tenía una idea. Siempre era acerca de los comportamientos de Choromatsu, casi siempre por Karamatsu e Ichimatsu. Totty no le veía para nada el problema que esos dos se relacionaran.

"Es una pena que estén ahí esos dos." pensó de vuelta. Todomatsu solo se llevaba 'bien' con Karamatsu o al menos lograba platicar con él más de un minuto. Con Jyushimatsu e Ichimatsu también solía hablar, pero eran muy escasas las veces que lo hacían.

Se había hecho de noche y solo Ichimatsu había regresado. Éste comentó que Jyushimatsu había dicho que volviera a casa, lo hizo después de salir del lugar al que habían ido a comer, Ichimatsu solo hizo caso y regresó, no solo porque Jyushimatsu lo encaminó un poco hasta casa, después tomaron caminos diferentes. Uno a casa y el otro sabrá Dios a dónde.  
Karamatsu por su parte probablemente esa noche no regresaría, así que solo se fueron a recostar los restantes.  
El lugar de Karamatsu quedo vacío, también Jyushi. Por lo tanto Totty quedó en la esquina a pesar de que Osomatsu e Ichimatsu insistieron en que durmiera por ese día en el lugar de Jyushimatsu.

El siguiente día muy temprano Todomatsu se levantó y encontró a un Jyushimatsu profundamente dormido. Fue directo a la cocina y encontró a Karamatsu parado ahí tomando algo de agua. Su ropa estaba algo desacomodada al igual que su cabello, se notaba que había tomado.

—Buenos días— pasó de largo y tomó un vaso de agua también.

—Buenos días— intentó dedicarle una sonrisa pero no salió nada, su cabeza dolía y no estaba de ánimo para intentar una segunda vez.

— ¿Karamatsu niisan?— se escuchó una voz que venía desde el pasillo.

"Tch, una molestia más" pensó mientras bebía más agua, como si con eso fuera a arreglar su aspecto, su olor y demás. — ¿Qué pasó Ichimatsu?— le dedicó la sonrisa que no pudo con Totty.

—No dormiste aquí— dijo mientras frotaba sus ojos. — ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ayer quede de ver a un cliente, hicimos un gran negocio, me quede con Chibita ya que salí en la noche, no te preocupes— trató de no acercarse para que no lo oliera.

—Tu ro...— fue interrumpido rápidamente. El ruido de un vidrio roto sonó por la cocina y los tres chicos miraron al lugar proveniente del sonido. — ¿Estas bien Todomatsu?— miró preocupado al menor, solo había tirado el vaso con agua a suelo, no pasó a mayores.

"Tch, imbécil, no deberías ayudarlo a salir de esta"...


	7. Un nuevo invitado

UN NUEVO INVITADO

—Estoy bien Ichimatsu niisan— no lo miró, ni a él ni a Karamatsu, mucho menos a Jyushimatsu que recién llegaba.

—Todomatsu, deja que te ayude...— se ofreció Ichimatsu.

—Niisan ve a dormir un poco más, yo ayudaré a Todomatsu. — Habló de inmediato Jyushimatsu tomando del hombro a Ichimatsu.

—Iré a tomar un baño. — Karamatsu al decir eso miró a Todomatsu, no le iba a dar las gracias por algo que él no había pedido que hiciera, así que simplemente se fue.

—Entonces, gracias Jyushimatsu— habló Ichimatsu y enseguida se fue a dormir de nuevo.

Jyushimatsu asintió, aún era muy temprano, por esa misma razón pensó que llegar a esa hora le iba a evitar contestar algunas preguntas.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó Totty mientras terminaba de recoger los pedazos de vidrio, para enseguida mirarle con una ceja alzada.

—Eh. — respondió sin ganas. — Quiero hablar contigo, pero no aquí, afuera en la tarde, cerca del puente que cruza el río... a las 3:00. — no dejo siquiera que el menor contestara y se fue directo a la habitación. Jyushimatsu estaba decidido a contarle sobre Karamatsu, si Todomatsu lo mantenía alejado de Ichimatsu sería mejor para él. 

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los hermanos restantes despertaran, realizaron sus actividades como siempre. Osomatsu se la pasaba viéndolos todo el tiempo mientras desayunaban, incluso en el baño cuando Totty entró a darse una ducha él estaba ahí presente queriendo ver, no lo consiguió por suerte o desgracia ya que Choromatsu se lo llevo de ahí. Karamatsu estaba sentado en el sofá, tenía una playera blanca, a simple vista se veía muy fresca, sus pantalones eran ajustados, azules en un tono oscuro, veía televisión justo a Jyushimatsu, al contrario de Karamatsu, Jyushimatsu traía puesto una sudadera amarilla con blanco, un short azul de tonalidad más clara que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Siempre y cuando Ichimatsu no estuviera cerca, estos dos se podrían llevar de maravilla, en cualquier aspecto.

Al poco rato llegó Choromatsu jalando a Osomatsu, arruinando el ambiente total de paz que habían conseguido obtener Jyushi y Kara.

—Osomatsu niisan, me voy, vuelvo en un rato— le dedico una alegre sonrisa el segundo hijo.

—Ahh... Sí, que te vaya bien. — miró enternecido al menor, tener que contenerse para no tocar a ninguno de sus hermanos era bastante doloroso, malo. Quería tenerlos todos para él solo. "Si tan solo pudiera ser digno de ustedes" miró con melancolía hacía la puerta del baño por donde salía Todomatsu.

—Choromatsu niisan, Osomatsu niisan yo también voy a salir— habló Jyushimatsu, por un momento dudo mucho el hacerlo, ya había quedado con Todomatsu, quería realmente hablar con él, pero dejar a Ichimatsu con ese par. Mientras se encontrara en la habitación estaría bien, aún así...

—Sí, Jyushi— Oosmatsu le dedicó una sonrisa e hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha, Choromatsu por su parte solo gruñó ante tal gesto por parte del mayor.

—Puedes irte, saldré con Osomatsu niisan así que no te preocupes, estará con Todomatsu en casa. — "¡Ni loco dejaría que Osomatsu se quedará con Ichimatsu!" Choromatsu pudo notar el nerviosismo por parte de Jyushimatsu, no tenía muy claro qué tipo de relación tenían el cuarto y quinto hijo de la familia, tampoco tenía interés en averiguarlo. Pero mientras más alejado tuvieran a Ichimatsu de Karamatsu era mejor para él.

— ¿Saldremos?— Osomatsu tenía una sonrisa enorme en el rostro. Toda la mañana había pensado que seguía enojado con él. Le alegraba que eso no fuera así.

—Sí, vamos— Choromatsu tomó de la mano al mayor para salir de la casa con él.

— ¿Vas a salir?— Ichimatsu observó al menor que estaba vistiéndose.

—Uh. — respondió secamente Todomatsu

— ¿Estarás bien, quieres que te acompañe?— Ichimatsu era una versión de Osomatsu menos acosadora por así decirlo. Amaba a todos sus hermanos, era cierto que admiraba más a Karamatsu, pero solo era admiración. A Todomatsu le tenía cierto afecto especial por lo que había sufrido.

—Iré con Jyushimatsu niisan así que estaré bien.

—Oh— en su boca se formó una perfecta o que despareció rápidamente para formar una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por el menor.

Todomatsu salió de la habitación dejando completamente solo a Ichimatsu. Eso no le importó tanto, tenía más ganas de saber qué era lo que Jyushimatsu le diría o el cómo se iría ya que Jyushimatsu se había ido antes.  
"Ah... maldición" pensó mientras abría la puerta, caminó un tramo pequeño hasta llegar al lugar donde había más gente, bajó la mirada y continúo caminando, a los pocos segundos notó lo que temía desde el inicio de su salida. Se había perdido.  
"¿Cómo es posible que este perdido?" soltó un gran suspiro. "¿Debería salir más?" negó rápidamente ante su pensamiento. Solo se concentró en volver hacía el camino para llegar con su hermano, pero al final solo se fue hacía donde no había gente, pensar que eso es lo mejor es totalmente un error.

Levantó la mirada y pudo escuchar unos ruidos, la curiosidad mató al gato.  
Estaban golpeando a un chico que parecía ser de secundaria. La primera reacción que tuvo fue huir, así lo intento, pero no pudo moverse, nadie lo había visto aún, y a pesar de que quisiera ayudar al chico, le era imposible. Eran cinco personas contra solo una. "Que cobardes" mordió su labio inferior y cerró sus ojos.

 _"Vamos a jugar contigo."_

Jyushimatsu había llegado al lugar esperado, la distancia de su casa a aquel puente era poca, 10 minutos, no más. "Debí haberlo esperado" pensó mientras miraba a la gente que pasaba cerca de él.  
"Si no viene..." suspiró y miró la hora en su reloj de mano, aún faltaba tiempo, no debía preocuparse. Se recargó sobre el puente, segundos después salió corriendo a casa. "Tch... Todomatsu"

— ¡Jyushimatsu!— le sonrió una chica alegre mientras agitaba su mano en forma de saludo.

—Totoko...

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó la chica al verlo tan agitado.

—Busco a To...— la chica lo interrumpió, al parecer sabía que estaba buscando a Todomatsu. Le contó que lo vio por la calle, le dijo dónde estaba y a dónde se dirigía. Jyushimatsu solo le dio las gracias por su información. A pesar de que ella les dijo que solo estarían bien como amigos, no dejaba de inquietarle lo que sucedió en el pasado con ella. Prefería mantener la distancia.  
Jyushimatsu continúo buscando a su hermano, fue hacía donde Totoko le había dicho que lo había visto irse y entonces no pasó tiempo cuando lo encontró. Venía caminando a lo lejos, ambos iban en direcciones opuestas. Y se detuvo frente al menor cuando por fin estuvieron más cerca.

—Todo...matsu— se quedó sin habla un rato al ver a su hermano llorando. Había olvidado algo muy importante, la razón por la cual Todomatsu no salía a la calle, por la cual cambió. Recordó el día en que encontró a Karamatsu hablando con el chico de cabellera oscura, recordó la estadía de Todomatsu y Karamatsu en el hospital. Inmediatamente lo abrazó, Todomatsu solo cubrió su rostro en hombro de su hermano y se mantuvieron así por unos minutos. —Perdón, olvide... Mejor vamos a casa.

El menor asintió con lágrimas en sus ojos. Afortunadamente las personas que estaban molestando al chico no lo vieron, pero tampoco pudo ayudarlo. Solo le quedaba irse de ese lugar antes de que lo notara alguien y pasará algo peor.

 _"Cuando estábamos en la escuela media constantemente nos atacaban, Osomatsu era el que siempre llegaba a ayudarnos, nunca nos llegaban a lastimar de alguna manera grave. Karamatsu nos protegía hasta que llegaba Osomatsu. Recuerdo que un día llamaron a casa, era Osomatsu y dijo que Todomatsu estaba en el hospital."_ En ese momento los pensamientos de Jyushimatsu solo se referían al accidente de Totty y el "¿Qué habría pasado si en vez de atacar a Todomatsu hubiesen atacado a Ichimatsu?"

—Ese día...— preguntó Jyushimatsu en un tono serio.

—Me golpearon, Osomatsu niisan llegó, supongo, no recuerdo mucho de ese día. — volvió a agachar la mirada el menor.

—Sé que dije que fuéramos a casa, pero quiero que veas algo y hables con alguien. — tomó la mano del menor y lo llevó un bar que el menor desconocía. —Atsushi, lo de siempre. — Jyushimatsu se sentó en una silla y ordenó al dueño. Todomatsu hizo lo mismo solo que él no ordenó ninguna bebida o bocadillo.

El dueño volteó al reconocer la voz inmediatamente, tomó una botella y puso un poco en un vaso. —Has traído un nuevo cliente ¿Eh?

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews ;-; me alegran el día 3  
El siguiente capítulo es de Antimatsus x Osomatsu san (?) o sea que los ninis se van a encontrar con sus partes contrarias


End file.
